


get it together; don't it sound easy

by ahermioneh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, Minor Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks, They Share The Attic 👀, Year 4 (Check Please!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahermioneh/pseuds/ahermioneh
Summary: “I don’t know.” Mandy says, “It’s just weird not having any pining hockey bros up here. Like, what are we even meant to do with ourselves now?” She pulls at a piece of her hair, braiding it as she talks. “Like, it kinda felt like we had, you know, a purpose? Like, we were meant to become ghosts to help hockey players relieve their homoerotic tension, I guess? Like, we did with Davey and Berger, and like we tried with Rans and Holtz. I don’t know; something feels off.”Jenny's arms wrap around Mandy’s midsection, pulling her close. “I guess that could be the reason we’re still here. Destined to be on this planet forever, resolving hockey bros' mutual pining. Or-” Jenny’s voice trails off.“Or?” Mandy swings her head around to look at Jenny, but her best friend resolutely avoids eye contact.“Or the tension we’re meant to be relieving isn’t the hockey bros',” Jenny mumbles into her shoulder, the sound muffling in spite of her incorporeal form.
Relationships: Jenny/Mandy (Check Please!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	get it together; don't it sound easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonkytheslur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonkytheslur/gifts).



> originally written on tumblr for @biginnyweasley! this has just been tidied up a bit and edited slightly so that things actually make sense. however, it's 11pm, so if you see any mistakes, missing punctuation, etc, please let me know! also don't ask about the title, i don't know either.

Mandy heaves a sigh, collapsing onto the double bed in the middle of the attic. It’s been sooo boring since these new guys moved into the attic; they’re so domestic that it’s kind of annoying, especially as it ruins all of her pranks that she wants to play on them.

Touch the cute one’s butt so that he thinks his roommate did it and then they fall madly in love? Nope, she can’t do that because apparently they discovered that they had the hots for each other two years ago.

Prank them by playing the best hits from the ‘90s? Jokes on her apparently, because they’re listening to Britney Spears half the time anyway.

Moving things around to annoy them? Actually, that’s still kind of fun, but somehow it’s not as fun as when Justin was around. 

She rolls over and huffs into her arms. 

“Hey!” Jenny’s voice floats into the room, her spectral body following a couple of seconds later. “This is where you’ve been hiding?” She joins Mandy on the bed, her bubbly grin soon morphing into a frown. “What’s up, Mands? You look exhausted, which is like impossible for a ghost?” She presses her translucent hand to Mandy’s forehead, flipping it backwards and forwards to check with the palm and back of her hand. “Are you ill or something?”

Mandy shoots bolt upright and levels Jenny with an unimpressed stare. “Ghosts can’t get sick, Jen. That’s literally one of the side effects of being dead.”

“Oh,” Jenny says, scrunching up her nose in the cute way she always does. “Oh, yeah, you’re totally right.”

“I don’t know.” Mandy leans her head on Jenny’s shoulder and the tension in her melts away. “It’s just weird not having any pining hockey bros up here. Like, what are we even meant to do with ourselves now?” She pulls at a piece of her hair, braiding it as she talks. “Like, it kinda felt like we had, you know, a purpose? Like, we were meant to become ghosts to help hockey players relieve their homoerotic tension, I guess? Like, we did with Davey and Berger, and like we tried with Rans and Holtz. I don’t know; something feels off.”

Jenny's arms wrap around Mandy’s midsection, pulling her close. “I guess that could be the reason we’re still here. Destined to be on this planet forever, resolving hockey bros' mutual pining. Or-” Jenny’s voice trails off. 

“Or?” Mandy swings her head around to look at Jenny, but her best friend resolutely avoids eye contact.

“Or the tension we’re meant to be relieving isn’t the hockey bros',” Jenny mumbles into her shoulder, the sound muffling in spite of her incorporeal form. 

Mandy’s more confused right now than she ever has been in her death. Heck, even more than she ever was in her life. “Wha-”

Jenny locks eyes with Mandy, somehow emboldened by her first statement. “Maybe,” she draws out the words slowly, “the tension we’re meant to be resolving is ours?”

Holy shit.

Does that mean what she thinks it means?

“Jen?” Mandy breaks off and her voice cracks, not trusting herself to say anymore. 

Jenny repositions herself so that’s she’s facing Mandy and frames her face with her hands, holding Mandy gently as if she’s a flower, freshly plucked and in danger of wilting if she doesn’t hold her tenderly. “Mands, say something if you don’t want this,” she says before leaning forward and kissing her.

Mandy melts into the kiss, drinking every part of Jenny in until she’s memorised the feeling of her lips against hers. She stays silent of course; after all, she’s wanted this for twenty years, why should she wait any longer?

_(That night Mandy gets the answers to three of the questions that have been lingering in the back of her mind since she first woke up as a ghost._

_1) Does Jenny love her back?_

_Yes apparently, judging by the way Jenny’s been enthusiastically kissing her since their revelation._

_2) Can ghosts kiss each other?_

_Yes absolutely, judging by the way Jenny’s been enthusiastically kissing her since their revelation._

_3) Do ghosts need to come up for air when making out?_

_Nope, judging by the way Jenny’s been enthusiastically kissing her_ since _their revelation.)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
